


Brothers

by Calvatron



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce's thoughts, Clark's thoughts, Friendship, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World's Finest reflects on each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

I want to hate Clark. He represents everything I’m not. Everything I can’t be. We should be at each other’s throats. We have opposite ideologies. I see the darkness in everything, while he tries to see the good in everyone. I wonder what he sees when he looks at me. I can’t imagine it being anything good. But, knowing him, he probably sees me as a friend. A feeling that I reluctantly reciprocate. Because for whatever differences we possess, when we fight together, for the briefest of moments, my past fades away. I’ll never admit it, but it’s at times like that, that for a split second, I enjoy being Batman.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sometimes I think Bruce hates me. He sees us as opposites, like fire and ice, or day and night. I see it how it really is though. I may not have his brain, but I can see that we’re two sides of the same coin. I hope he views me as a friend, a partner even. He’d say that we’re a time bomb, only a matter of time before one of us does something that turns us on each other. I want to refute that, tell him that I’ll always stand by him, but then I remember just how brutal he is, and while I’d never confess it, for the briefest instant, I fear him.


End file.
